


Scars

by Angelscythe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst sorry, Camp, Don't judge on appearence, Jerry(s), M/M, No chamallow for you, Ralph is too cute, The title is bad I didn't have idea, This will give you diabet, True Love, Why Did I Write This?, my sweet babies, ralph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: In the camp, Ralph meets one of the Jerry. It's harsh time and Jerry is glad to help someone. However, time is counted.





	Scars

It was dark, really dark despite all those lights around. In fact, it was something in the air. The way the policemen, and policewomen, went in the street. Somewhere, Markus leaded a rebellion, peaceful yes, but a rebellion. Somewhere, the FBI and people couldn’t understand that and the fear was among them. They all asked theirself, when their Androids will rise against them? What could create that situation? So the Police went to any house where Androids were checked in if they referred to their files. They didn’t care if that woman loved her AX400 called Martine. Damn, they didn’t care if it was a Martine or something else. Those cans should only be in a camp where they’ll be eradicated.  
That was the only way.  
The path to the live.  
In that dark street, every shop, every house was check. And with a lot of cop, it was pretty quick.  
“Don’t forget there,” a policeman said while pointing an old house leave to the nature.  
“There?” his colleague repeated, puzzled.  
“Few days earlier, Lieutenant Hank was there and they find an Android. It wasn’t his case and he let him but since we need every Android…”  
The cop with a heavy belly shrugged and checked his gun. He could accompany his colleague in there.  
They walked toward the old house. Hard to believe someone could leave her so it shouldn’t be a surprise there was an Android in there. Those cans where just awful. Kamski should never create them at first…  
Together, the two policemen entered in the garden. It was already a thing because the wiring was in a such state. They should had push it and bended it and finally came to the house. Under their foot, the wood was winning. The first policeman pushed the door, his gun ready. He came in what should be a Livingroom and wrinkled his nose. What was that smell? Unsupportable! The rotten flesh. Not from a nutria but a Human corpse. They could see it. Was Anderson Hank completely drunk when he came here?!  
“Be careful, that can is probably somewhere and armed!”  
“Copy that,” his partner replied.  
They were very careful, moving in the house with that stench dancing around their nose. It said to them ‘those creatures are way too away from being human. Those creatures are just monsters and wait to kill us.’ It couldn’t bring them to the Android but the tiny sound? Yes.  
There was something moving in the closet…  
The chubby policeman prepared himself and nodded to his partner which one opened the door and two guns went quickly against the can’s forehead.  
“Please, please. Ralph didn’t mean any harm. Please, Ralph is a good boy.”  
The Android was crying. Was it only possible?  
For the two Humans, it was only a stratagem to intimidate them. That thing had killed one of them and he should die for it.  
“Come with us,” said the policeman.  
“Please, Ralph is a good boy. He didn’t mean any harm. Please, don’t hurt me.”  
“Don’t worry, my boy, we won’t hurt you. We only bring you in a sure place. You’ll have a lot of friends over there.”  
“Thank you. Thank you so much.”  
The chubby one stretched his hand and took Ralph’s one. He rose him up and leaded him outside the house. His tone was kind, the one he could use with a child who was abused by his parents. Ralph felt protected and followed him without any fear. He walked the street until they reach a camion there, few Androids where curled up and no one helped him to come near them. Only the sweet policeman.  
“Good voyage, my boy,” he said before closing the doors.  
Now it was dark. So dark. Dark like the air.  
“Hello. I’m Ralph,” Ralph introduced himself.  
“How could you stay so happy?” a woman’s voice asked.  
This voice was familiar. Ralph wished it was Kara but it wasn’t.  
“They’ll bring us in a sure place where Human won’t harm us anymore. Ralph is happy. Ralph is happy to make news friends.”  
“Ralph… They bring us to a camp. To kill us.”  
“But the kind man…”  
“It was a trap.”  
All Ralph could see was the led, the led and again the led. Yellow and red. The fear was in the air, dancing with the dark. The woman’s tone, the prayers… Ralph couldn’t understand the danger. Ralph could tremble from fear and his anger exploded in him. He jump against the metal doors and hit, hit and hit again.  
“You lied! Humans lie! Please!”  
His fist went again and again and again. In the air was the fear, the dark and the thirium smell. From his fists, yes, but from the Android whom ended their live here because they hadn’t any other choice. Rather die here than… what? Humans lied anyway…

 

Curled up, like the other, Ralph was crying, trembling. He mumbled. He didn’t want to die. He was a good boy, it wasn’t his fault if that Human died. Yes, he put his knife on him but he was hitting him…  
The metal doors opened and some Androids ran to save theirself. Shot screamed in the air and so the Androids too.  
“Keep calm and we kill you immediately!”  
“Was it the difference!” a man-Android shouted.  
A ball went from the gun and the body hit Ralph who screamed, tears leaving again his body.  
“Please. Please. Ralph is a good boy.”  
Around him, Androids died…  
He rose his trembling hands and a man commanded him to went down from the camion. Ralph did it. His steps were also trembling as he crossed the alley and went to the tent.  
“Remove your skin!”  
The order hit Ralph and, then again, he did it, praying for his live. In there, so much of his ‘friends’ where ranged, waiting for the end. In the crowd, some of them hopped.  
“Move forward!”  
“Please. Ralph didn’t mean any harm. Ralph wants to live. Please, Ralph is…”  
“Shut it! Piece of can! We know everything we need to know about you. You’re the WR600 that killing so much human.”  
A gun went against his temple.  
“Go there or I’ll kill you immediately.”  
The rage came in Ralph. He knew it was his only hope. Fear and hate fight in him and he moved toward the man. Frightened, this one pressed his finger against the trigger.  
“My friend. You’re here. Please, Mister, can my friend comes with me? He’ll behave. Please. I’m one of the EM400.”  
He bended himself, seemed ready to even put the knee in the floor.  
“Tss. Stupid piece of can. Take back your weirdo.”  
The EM400 thanked him and rose slowly to take Ralph hand and bring him in the camp.  
“Stupid things, as they can have ‘friends’,” the man mocked as he watched the two Androids walk in the camp.  
Inside it, there was nothing but snow and naked robots.   
“Do not move and remain silent. Obey now!”  
It was a voice in the air and there was a drone moving around. Ralph couldn’t understand why some Android where there dejected while other stood in line as Human asked them. Other where talking and he could hear sentence from here or there.  
“Markus will save us,” one mumbled.  
“We just need to wait,” another one muttered.  
So it still was hope over here?  
Ralph couldn’t believe it. He was frightened.  
There where female, male from any model. Some hurt, like him. And he was just mumbling, frightened.  
“Ralph wanna get out of here… Ralph will not let you kill him… Ralph doesn’t wanna die…”  
But why couldn’t he just run toward the fence and climb them? He was too afraid but what could he do except turn around and wait?  
“Everything will be alright.”  
Ralph rose his head and looked the EM400 still holding his hand.  
“Ralph doesn’t wanna to be kill…”  
“Come in the line, Ralph. I’ll be okay. I’m one of Jerry.”  
He smiled and passed his arms around him to press him gently against him.  
“Everything will be alright.”  
“Ralph believes Jerry.”  
“Perfect. Come over here.”  
Jerry brought him to a line because it was really safer. If they behave correctly, maybe Markus will have the time to save them.  
Ralph just held Jerry’s hand but he couldn’t stop mumbling. Everything came out of his mouth. How he was a good boy, how he just protected himself while killing. He was afraid, he didn’t want to die. Why Humans did that to them? Inside those sentences that came again and again, Jerry could hear his story. How a little group attacked him while he was working in a park, how he was so frightened and only could ran for his live. That day, he break the wall of the deviance and of the sanity.  
“You know what could be good?”  
Ralph trembled but looked toward the other Android.  
“Smiling. When one smile, it always better. We should smile!”  
Jerry was smiling even if there where here and the live was maybe taking away from them soon. And Jerry smile was really kind. Even if Kara smiled to him few days ago, it wasn’t as frank at this one. Does someone only smiled to him one day?  
He wanted that Jerry to be happy. Like the little girl that didn’t want his help. He should show some gratitude to this Jerry and he smiled.  
“There! It’s probably the most beautiful smile I saw in my entire live.”  
“Ralph doesn’t think it. Ralph isn’t pretty since longtime.”  
“I don’t think so…  
“I do!!”  
The WR600 quickly move backward but his hand was still in Jerry’s one.  
“Leave me!”  
“Keep calm, my friend. Don’t worry.”  
The fingers caressed sweetly his and ralph shuddering.  
“Shhh.”  
Jerry closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly.  
“When I put my skin, I’ve a scar pretty much like yours. The other me said it suit me pretty well. When will be back from there, I’ll show it to you.”  
He looked around. Since they were him, being away from them was really horrible. He squished Ralph hand is his.  
“I just thought since the other me thought it suit me, then it should suit you too. If you don’t think so, it’s okay. Think what you want.”  
“When we’ll be outside, maybe, Ralph will show to you his skin too…”  
Holding his hand, he could feel a little of the other Jerry and he could learn about their past. How they were left for dead since they were only Androids so Humans didn’t care.  
“He’ll show it to all of you.”  
“We’ll be glad of that,” Jerry promised.  
He smiled to him and smiled more again when Ralph turned it back. It was really the most beautiful smile he saw in his entire live. Touching a hand was something he didn’t do since a while and the past of Ralph melted his. Their. He just needed to keep him calm, to entertain him sweetly and in this work, they were the best!  
“Ralph? Jerry?”  
“Kara? It’s you Kara. No doubt. They took you. Of course Kara got captured too. That’s really just too bad. Too bad!”  
“Kara. So they captured you too… They came to take all the Jerrys. They separated us.”  
Ralph squished Jerry’s hand as he felt him, them, sad.  
“It’s all gonna work out. Everything will be alright,’ Jerry said, showing some happiness.  
And he sent more directly to Ralph.  
“So, Jerry knows Kara? Kara knows Jerry? And Kara knows Ralph… Ralph knows Jerry and Kara. But Ralph doesn’t wanna die now. We couldn’t die. Ralph doesn’t want to stay there…”  
“Keep calm, Ralph. I swear to you everything will be alright.”  
Jerry smiled to him and then looked Kara again.  
“I’m sorry to disturb you but do you know where Alice is. I really need to know.”  
“Alice? The little one?”  
“The little one?” Ralph repeated. “The little girl? Obviously the little girl is a prisoner her just like Ralph and Jerry. Jerry and the Jerrys. But Ralph and the Jerrys don’t wanna die.”  
The drone came over here, the Human’s voice shouting from it. Jerry moved just a little to press his body against the other android’s one.  
“We’re here, Ralph. And, Kara, yes, we know. One of us see her right now.”  
“Thank you so much.” She rose up to see the light from the drone they turned around to follow the Jerry.  
“Kara…” Jerry called.  
She turned around again.  
“We’ll keep an eye on her until you reach her. Then we’ll keep an eye on both of you. And if we can help in any way, just ask...”  
“Humans are bad, so bad. We don’t want to die, Kara. We don’t want the little girl to die. Ralph really doesn’t want die but if Kara needs help… Ralph will help too. Find the little girl, please. Help her to not die. She’ll leave with us. Mother, Father, little girl and…” Ralph looked toward his Jerry. He could even saw this big man, Luther, in his mind. “Mother, Father, little girl, Jerrys and their Ralph.”  
“Alice will be happy with so much uncle,” Kara replied. “We’ll leave together. Thank you.”  
This time, Kara leave to found Alice. Jerry hugged Ralph.  
“Everything will be alright.”  
He smiled again and they waited. Ralph could see the things happening in Jerrys mind. He could feel the problems and then, the Humans came… They were forced to move. To go somewhere else but Jerry seemed to be confidant. Kara will find the little girl and they will leave. Maybe that was also why they were walking? Was it for the freedom?  
Jerry told to him to stay calm.  
Around them, everyone was expecting Markus will come.  
Fear and Darkness were dancing and they should do something. It was important to do something. Ralph could feel the Jerry keeping an eye on the little girl. But Kara seemed to be worry.  
“Jerry, Ralph… I need to rejoin Alice. And I can’t reach her and leave like that. The guards are too focused on us.”  
“I understand,” replied Jerry. “Ralph, I need to go. When Kara will rejoin the little one, Luther and you should reach them.” He murmured. From a quick move, he showed the tall Android to Ralph and send too some good energy. “You’ll find other Jerry…”  
“No. Ralph doesn’t want to!”  
Guards looked toward them, raising their riffle. Kara took this opportunity to run toward Alice and took her against her but Jerry didn’t notice it, too busy to take care of Ralph.  
“Ralph wants to stay with you. His Jerry and every Jerry. Please, Ralph prefers to help Jerry…”  
Somewhere inside, a group of Androids were showing they had a heart while singing. Here, they were ready to show it on fighting for someone. A girl. A girl who even could become a woman one day. But for them, she was everything.  
“Kara. Be ready.”  
Jerry pushed Ralph in Luther arms and ran toward the guards.  
“NOOOO!”  
A bullet flew from a riffle and hit the Jerry in the shoulder. Ralph bended over and flee from Luther hands. He ran as quick as he can and jump before the guard who was ready to shot again. The bullet ripped his belly and Ralph feel the fear but the anger was so strong, so strong it push him to jump on him. He took the weapon and gave a quick shot with the butt of the riffle. The glass shattered and entered in the Human face who screamed his pain. Then, Ralph pushed the man.  
He lowered in the snow and took Jerry’s hand, helping him to raise up.  
“Don’t move, piece of trash.”  
Ralph rose his face and saw the second guard. Thirium was flooding from his belly but Ralph was still filled by anger.  
“Don’t move and we won’t kill the other one,” the guard warned.  
Ralph was trembling.  
“Ralph…”  
Jerry knew the truth but did his best to keep it hide from Ralph. He send a message to the other him, asking them to watch over Alice and Kara and Luther no matter what.  
He smiled to Ralph as the riffle went push toward his temple. Jerry reactivated his skin, showed what the years did to him, how the skin went off in few places.  
“Don’t do that!”  
Jerry fingers went near Ralph temple, knowing it was over. Humans were like that. They’ll say to Ralph they leave but in fact, they were going to die. Soon. Just look at those riffle pointed on them.  
“You’re beautiful, Ralph,” murmured Jerry as the skin appeared.  
“Ralph thinks you’re beautiful too…”  
Their hands were still connecting when the bullet entered in their skulls, cut off everything. They feel each other dying in the same moment.

Except… Scream came from everywhere. Because Jerry wasn’t one but few. Not only they felt one of them, a part of them, dying but Ralph too. And they understand at that exact moment that the little one wasn’t mean to be the everything.  
Suddenly, a bunch of Androids went off as the FBI came in the camp to bring a new joyful for them, sad for other… The Androids needed to be free.


End file.
